My Wedding Speech
by BritishTraveller
Summary: It's the day of Arthur and Francis' wedding, and Francis has a special speech prepared. Based on Tom Fletcher's wedding speech. Basically fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the wedding speech.**  
**Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. The beautiful speech belongs to Tom Fletcher, so being a big McFly fan, (I've loved them for the past 9 years - God I feel old) I watched Tom's wedding speech and nearly died of a cuteness overload. So yeah. I do apologise to Tom for stealing his beautiful speech but this was too good an opportunity to miss. Ah. Love, eh?**

**OC character names:**

**Allistor - Scotland**  
**Dylan - Wales**  
**Conor - N. Ireland**  
**Patrick - S. Ireland.**  
**Peter - Sealand**  
**Michelle - Seychelles**

* * *

The sun was just setting on the stunning country of love; France. It was the long awaited day of Arthur and Francis' civil partnership. Their wedding day. The day they'd spent months planning, worrying about silly things like: who would wear the dress? What flowers should they get? Who would they invite?

Both were extremely nervous. Of course they loved each other, and they did fight occasionally, but this day would be the one to change their lives forever. For better or for worse, eh?

The ceremony had gone well; splendidly well, actually. There was no interruptions from Francis' friends nor the annoying American for that matter, and the whole time all Francis wanted to do was cup Arthur's perfect porcelain face in his hands and whisper all this meaningless stuff about how much he loved him, how he would spend the rest of his life with him and how he loved every single one of his flaws and imperfections. But, instead he stood there, straight and proud, holding hands with the man he loved in the flourishing green garden at the back of their home, under the flowery arch, surrounded by their friends. Both love struck men had smart dark grey suits on with a white shirt, blue tie and a little rose. Francis had his long, blonde hair tied up with a blue ribbon and Arthur had a similar look to what he always did; although, if one were to ask him what he'd done with his hair, he'd reply with: 'I spent an extra amount of time on it this morning, thank you very much!' To say they looked dashing was an understatement.

But anyway, after their sweet ceremony filled with l'amour, they were now husband and husband. (Although, in Francis' mind, Arthur was most definitely the wife in the relationship.) They and their guests headed over to the big, white pole marquee occupying most of their garden.

"I love you, Francis. I don't say it enough,but I really, really bloody do." smiled Arthur, squeezing his beautiful French husband's hand. The day had been wonderful, and he couldn't wait to get his speech over and done with - just to prove how much he loved the frog.

Francis grinned and squeezed back, "Oui, I know, Arthur. _Je t'aime_," he leaned down slightly, there wasn't a big size difference, and kissed Arthur on his perfect, pale lips. "are you looking forward to tonight?" he asked, cheeky wink thrown in. "_Je suis impatient de vous_."

Arthur let a small smirk creep across his face and laughed, "_Je meurs d'impatience._"

"You know I love it when you speak French, mon cher..."

The messy haired blonde grinned slightly and placed his soft lips on the Parisian's neck. "Oui."

The trees around the marquee were covered in strings of white fairy lights, already turned on and shining through the forest green leaves. Their family, (Arthur's brothers,) and friends were stood, waiting for the happy couple to take their seats so they could have an enjoyable night, have good food and champagne.

Both Arthur and Francis smiled at their guests and thanked them for being there before the ushers showed them to their seats; the newly-weds sitting in their own at the head table.

Next to Arthur sat Alfred, while next to Francis sat Matthew.

The front table was occupied by Allistor, Dylan, Conor, Patrick and Peter; the second had Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert. Amongst the others sat at other tables were Michelle, Elizabeta, Roderich, Yao, Ivan, Kiku, Hercules... Most of the nations were there, actually. All admiring the beautiful scenery and sipping the sparkling, delicious champagne.

After the wonderful and extravagant starters, the guests all turned to the sound of Francis lightly tapping his glass with a nearby silver spoon. "May I have your attention, everyone?"

Once Francis knew he had everyone's undivided attention , he smiled and looked down at Arthur, who was looking at him adoringly with his emerald green gems.

"So, erm... Arthur will tell you that all my anxiety about the wedding has all been about giving this speech. I'm not too fond of public speaking - me and public speaking, we're not very compatible, we just don't go together very well at all. That may be because I don't really know how to write a good speech, but I- I do know how to write a song. So I hope this isn't cheating when I do this..."

Antonio and Gilbert exchanged a knowing look and grinned. The Bad Touch Trio were a pretty big band all around the world, and Francis was known for his wonderful voice.

Soon enough, the music started. A nice, guitar tune to the sound of one of their previous number one songs...

"Recently, I've been having a wedding. I've married this guy, who's out of this world, believe me. And we are so grateful, to so many people - but we're saying thank you to a only a few, I'm sorry... So if I don't thank you, it means that I probably just forgot you. You're obvious, but that doesn't mean that we are not grateful, I'm just so forgetful and so I'm sorry if your name's not in this song. Even though I know, 'thank you's not good enough..."

Francis stopped for a quick breath and looked upwards to the top of the marquee, as if he was talking to God, "Oh no... Here we go, I hope I don't get this wrong..."

He grinned, showing his pearly whites and looked back down again at his friends, "'Thank you's not good enough. Allistor. Peter. Dylan, Conor and Patrick; you're now my brothers-in-law. But boys, you were sort of like brothers before. You're truly friends, and that means a lot. It's pretty cool that my brothers-in-law are so hot! Oh yeah. So, thank you's not good enough. Matthieu, you've done so much, I can't believe you're so grown up! So, please don't go changing! 'Thank you's not good enough for singing as we tie the knot. So Matthieu, Allistor, Peter, Dylan, Conor and Patrick, 'thank you's not good enough. You were all there when times were rough, 'thank you's not good enough."

The Kirkland brothers sat back, bemused looks on their faces. They'd never expected that from the Frenchman. The flirty, blonde French git that'd just married their brother had come out with brilliant stuff like that.

But nevertheless, Francis carried on, "Thanks to my best men, you are the best friends that I know I will ever have. You're more like brothers, and sometimes lovers, but we won't tell them about that."

As soon as he said that line, the whole garden was filled with laughter; Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were laughing their heads off and Francis winked while gesturing 'no'.

His grin soon faded to a soft smile as he carried on, "We've been together for what feels like forever; but I'd do it all again and again. But we're only getting started, and I know that BTT will never end."

That line also achieved a round of applause and a few cheers, but they soon faded as quickly as they came as Francis piped up, "Let's start with Toni; you've been there for me. Through all the good times and the bad. Matthieu without you, I don't know what I'd do, but I know that my life would be sad. And thank you Gilbert, for making me happy, by thinking eggs are vegetables. Because things like that remind me, how lost I would be without you all. Thank you boys. You too, Alfred."

Francis' best men all had million dollar smiles and nodded at their French companion, showing their appreciation.

The Parisian nodded back and cleared his throat, turning back to Arthur's brothers and Alfred.

"Thank you, garçons. You're some of the best people Arthur could have had in his life. I know you all didn't always get along, but I'm so, so glad you are still here for him now. I can't explain how appreciative I am, and remember, the groom never lies! Especially Dylan. Dyla-a-an. You accepted me into your family, you deserve a medallion. Especially as I now as I can swear in Welsh. But I love your brother, and I know he'll make a good father. You let me make him my husband, so I'll love him for all my life. The groom never lies...he cries, though."

Arthur looked at his brothers and smiled geniunely, letting them know he was happy with Francis and was even enjoying their pain throughout the song.

He turned back as he saw the other Kirkland brothers clapping and cheering, especially Allistor, and looked longingly at the long-haired Frenchman before him. As he turned, he noted how the whole room, full of representations of countries, was clapping. They all seemed so engaged in Francis' 'speech', so eager to hear what he had to say about his new husband. The love of his life. Arthur.

Focusing his attention back onto Francis, he smiled softly. Waiting patiently to know what was coming next.

Francis closed his eyes and breathed. _'Finally, nearly over.', _a voice in his head seemed to say. It was just about Arthur now. The perfect blonde haired, green eyed British man before him. He could forget everything else, all he needed was to get through the next bit without crying or messing it up and he'd have it made.

Opening his bright, cerulean eyes again, he noticed Arthur staring at him. He gave a soft smile and breathed before carrying on, "Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew. But you today you made me smile by saying "I do." Then, I whispered in your ear, and said, 'Thank you. You have made my life worthwhile by saying "I do."' and, 'I would answer all your wishes, don't need to ask me to. And if you deny me one of your kisses, I promise I won't divorce you!' So, Arthur, here's my speech; but really, it's just a song or two. I hope this one should make you smile, as it's all about you. It's all about you. It's all about you, baby."

At this point, Elizabeta was trying to stop crying. She even had a frying pan in hand for when Gilbert went to 'comfort' her... Some of the other nations were sobbing, too. Even Feliciano. The small Italian was receiving small smiles disguised as scowls from his elder brother and cuddles from Ludwig; who was equally as choked up.

Francis leaned down and kissed the top of Arthur's head quickly as he noticed that the smaller of the two was so choked up he could hardly breathe properly. His breaths we coming out short and harsh and Francis was sure the British nation would faint soon after all the additional hiccuping he was doing.

"And I would even cook all the dishes, I'd even make you stew. You don't need to ask me to, because this is all about you. And I'd even wash them, dry them, put them away. Because...well, that's what good husbands do. So hold me close and say three words like you used to do, dancing and practising magic on the kitchen tiles. 'Yes you make my life worthwhile!' I told you with a smile, and I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to; but if you deny me one of your kisses, I don't know what the hell I'd do."

Arthur blushed like mad, thanking God that he'd stopped his hiccups, and wiped his eyes. When he was sure the tears had been cleared from his face he rejoined Francis' gaze.

"So here's a toast. Please raise your glasses and champagne flutes."

Francis raised his wine glass in the air and watched as everyone else did too. He held onto Arthur's sweaty palm, not bothering in the slightest. "Here's to my wonderful husband. From today through all my life," Francis started cracking up, knowing it'd earn him a few laughs, "especially on our wedding night; it's all about you. It's all about you, baby. It's all about you. It's all about...you."

Every single one of the guests at the event cheered as Francis finished his song. None of them cared how long it'd been, or whether it was cheesy or not. They simply raised their glasses and joined the Frenchman in his toast, clapping as he and Arthur shared yet another kiss.

Arthur laughed as his lips separated from his husband's, "How the bloody hell am I going to top that, you soft sod?"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Je suis impatient de vous. - I'm looking forward to enjoying you.**

**Je meurs d'impatience. - I can not wait.**

**By the way, I spent hours writing this up straight from the video... So I do apologise if there are any spelling mistakes and I'm also sorry if it's cheesy or you didn't like it. And if you did like it, good on you! I'm glad!**

**Either way, please leave reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a couple of messages asking for Arthur's reply... I just wrote this on the spare of the moment! By the way, Arthur's speech is something I wrote a LONG time ago (I found it half an hour ago and thought it'd make a great reply). Please don't forget to r&r!**

* * *

"I don't know, _mon Cher_. But it better be good." Francis chuckled, smiling and winking at his new husband. "Knowing you, it will be."

Arthur gently punched Francis' arm, "Shut up,"

He cleared his throat and scrunched his face up, thinking of a way to re-gain people's attention. "Ah, yes. Well, I've... I've prepared a poem, of sorts." Antonio and Gilbert sniggered and Francis shot them a glare, mouthing "You assholes." Arthur continued nevertheless; he was a successful poet and novelist, after all. "This was written a while ago, in one of my slumps..." Clearing his throat again, the Brit cracked a small smile.

"You call me quiet and you call me sad, you don't know what it's like to feel this bad; I say sorry almost everyday but you don't seem to care, all of this hurt is getting too much to bare. You sound so far away, "I'll always be here," you used to say. I don't get why you're angry at me... I'm confused and restless, can't you see? Everything I do is all for you; help me fix things, please, give me a clue? I have so much regret, but it seems our future's been set. You stole my heart, but I'd never want to go back to the start."

The Brit's emerald eyes scanned his audience, his eyes locking onto bright, happy blue ones; Alfred. Alfred smiled softly, and that action alone spurred him on. Maybe this wasn't going so bad?

"The sun always shines even on the darkest of days; the hours of nonsense and the games we used to play. Us being together, devoted, in love; all of the passion people were jealous of. You make me giggle and you make me smile, and you always say, "That's the best smile I've seen for a while!""

Francis squeezed his hand and Arthur could hear him chuckle at the poem.

...Maybe this was a bad idea?

"Calling me beautiful and handsome, it feels pretty great being with someone so _awesome._ And I can still remember the butterflies I got, the first time you said "I love you a lot." So thank you so much, you bleedin' twat. Maybe next time you won't kill my cat."

Arthur, brushing a hand through his soft hair, chuckled nervously and squeezed Francis' hand back. "_Merci, _Arthur. I love you."


End file.
